


Stories From Steven's Future - Chapter 1

by KujaroJotu



Series: Stories From Steven's Future [1]
Category: Steven Univers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Steven Universe, SFSF, Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Grown Up - Freeform, Stories From Steven's Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaroJotu/pseuds/KujaroJotu
Summary: Steven and Connie return to Beach City after being at college for six years, and they have a surprise for their parents and the gems.





	Stories From Steven's Future - Chapter 1

"How's this," Amethyst asked Greg while she hung up a banner. 

"That's perfect," he told her as she stretched her limbs to hang up the decoration. 

She then reverted her limbs back to their normal length and moved back to get a look at the banner. In big bold letters, the banner read "Welcome Back Steven and Connie!" 

"It'll be so great to have Steven and Connie here again," Greg said proudly. 

"Yeah," Amethyst said in addition, "It's been so long since we’ve seen them." 

It had been six years since Steven and Connie moved away from Beach City, Connie had been accepted to an out-of-state university after she graduated from high school, and Steven found a nice apartment near the college campus to move into so he could continue his relationship with Connie. Connie was 18 when she left Beach City, and Steven was 20. No one had seen Connie and Steven in a matter of six years, not the gems, not Greg, and not even Connie's parents had seen their daughter. They had received some messages from them, normal messages like "Happy New Year" or "wish you were here." But last week, they all received a message that said, "Well be back in Beach City next week, and we have a big surprise for you all."

The gems, Greg, and Connie's parents were excited they were coming back that they all began preparing a Welcome Back party almost immediately. Jasper, Amethyst, Pearl, and Lapis were in charge of decorations, Peridot, Garnet, and Greg were in charge of music, and Doug and Priyanka, Connie's parents, decided to pick up a cake for the party. 

Everyone in the temple was ecstatic. While Doug and Priyanka set the cake down on the kitchen counter, and Greg, Peridot and Garnet were choosing music from Greg's very own collection, Jasper and Amethyst were sitting down on the couch, pondering what the surprise could be. 

"Amethyst, Jasper," Pearl called, "Could you two help me hang these streamers?" 

"Sure," Amethyst said lazily as she and Jasper stood up from the couch. 

"Alright, I think we're ready," Garnet said proudly as she looked over the decorations that covered the temple’s interior. 

"It'll be so great having Steven and Connie back here again," Lapis said happily, "It'll be just like old times."

Just then, a car pulled up on the beach, and a young woman stepped out of the passenger side of the vehicle. She walked up the stairs, onto the deck, and then knocked on the front door. Pearl then proceeded to answer the door. "Yes," She said inquisitively. 

The young woman then excitedly said, "Hey Pearl, it's so great to see you again!" 

Pearl's eyes then brightened up as she recognized the young woman to be her one time pupil, Connie. "It's great to see you too Connie," Pearl exclaimed. She then stepped inside, which caused everyone in the house to liven up.

Connie's parents then rushed over and tightly embraced their daughter. "Connie," they both exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you again," Priyanka said joyfully.  
"So how's college,”Doug asked. 

"Actually, I graduated two years ago,” Connie explained.

Everybody was taken aback by this sudden revelation. 

Connie's mother asked, "Then what have you been doing for the last two years?" 

Connie then held up her left hand, and everyone noticed a gold ring on her finger. “Is that a… a… a wedding ring," Doug inquired dumbfoundedly. 

"Yep,” Connie replied with glee, “Steven and I got married about a month after I graduated."

Everyone stood there, trying to process this new information. "Why didn't you tell us," Priyanka asked irritably. 

"We meant to," Connie said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, “but every time we tried to tell you guys, something got in the way.” 

"So is that the surprise you two had in store for us for us was," Amethyst asked. 

"Actually," Connie began, "Steven's getting the real surprise out of the car right now." 

Just then, a young man with stubble on his chin and dark curly hair walked up behind Connie. "Hey everybody," he said in an overjoyed tone. Everyone instantly recognized this to be Steven. 

"Steven," Greg and the gems exclaimed with uncontainable excitement. They rushed over to give him a large, warm hug, but they stopped when they noticed he was tenderly cradling something in his arms. 

"Hi honey," Connie greeted.

"Hi dear," Steven said to his wife, they then shared a small kiss. 

Upon closer inspection, they realized what it was that he was holding. "Is that a-a,” Greg stammered, “a baby?” 

“Yep,” Mrs. Connie Universe confirmed, “Mom, Dad, Greg, meet your granddaughter; Rose Ira Universe." 

Everyone stood there, all dumbstruck by the revelation of Steven and Connie's daughter. "I'm a grandfather," a surprised Greg said softly.

"How old is she," Pearl asked, trying to break the ice. 

"She's about seven months old," Steven answered, "Hey, are you guys having a party?"

Everyone was then reminded of their reason for congregating at the temple. "Oh right,” Greg said, “we got so distracted by…”  
“The fact that they got married and had a child without telling us,” Lapis deadpanned. 

“Yeah, that,” Greg acknowledged the blue gem’s statement, “that we completely forgot why we’re even here.”

“Welcome Back, Steven and Connie,” everyone exclaimed joyously.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The young couple stood near the kitchen counter and caught up with their parents. Steven and Connie were pleasantly surprised with how their parents reacted to learning that they became grandparents. Originally they were expecting the scolding of a lifetime, but they were actually very accepting. 

Meanwhile the gems happily played with their new goddaughter. They were enamored by the darling infant, even the usually stoic Jasper’s heart melted whenever she laid eyes on her.

“So Connie, you graduated with a doctorate in psychology,” Greg asked.

“Yeah,” Connie replied, “But I’ve also been trying my hand at writing.”

“Oh,” Priyanka remarked in surprise, “what have you been writing.” 

“Well I’ve been toying with the idea of a series of adventure novels based on a certain someone’s past adventures.” Connie’s eyes shifted over to Steven with a coy smile.

“That’s wonderful, Connie,” Doug said supportively, “And what about you, Steven? What have you been up to?”

“Well thanks to a certain someone,” Steven said as he nudged Connie’s elbow, “I passed my GED and attended some classes at Connie’s college, now I’m a geologist.” 

“That’s great, son,” Greg said, “you’ve already got a better job than I had at your age.”

“So where are you guys living now,” Doug asked.

“Well that’s one of the reasons we came here,” Connie said, “we’ve decided to move back to Beach City.”

“What,” everyone exclaimed in unison. The gems with Rose in hand rushed over to Steven and Connie.

“We think the apartment we live in is to small to raise a family in,” Steven explained, “so we were thinking of moving back here.”

“But where will you live,” Priyanka asked, concern present in her voice.

“Well we were thinking that we could remodel the beach house.” 

“It could be possible,” Pearl confirmed, “but it would take months to complete.”

“And to tell the truth, we haven’t been making good use of this place while you’ve been gone,” Lapis said.

“We tried to turn it into a bed and breakfast at one point,” Garnet confessed, “but no one stayed for more than a couple of hours.” 

Steven and Connie chuckled, not everyone could handle living with the gems like they could.

“But where will you live in the meantime,” Doug interjected.

“We’ve been looking at that,” Connie explained, “and we’ve already found a temporary apartment we can live in until construction is finished.”

“But what about your jobs,” Peridot asked.

“Well my boss is letting me transfer over to Beach City,” Steven answered. 

“And I was planning on setting up shop once we moved,” Connie added.

“Oh all right,” Priyanka reluctantly agreed, “just promise that you’ll come to us if you need anything, okay?” 

“Don’t worry, we will,” Steven reassured them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Steven, Connie, and little baby Rose went back to their apartment while everyone else cleaned up the temple. 

"I can't believe I'm a grandfather," Greg said in joyous disbelief. 

“And I think it’s wonderful that they named her after Rose Quartz," Pearl added as she took down a banner. 

"I just can't believe they got married and didn't tell us," Priyanka said. 

“Well they did say they tried to call us," Peridot said, "but there was always something stopping them." 

"I suppose your right," Priyanka replied, "but what could stop them every time?" 

Amethyst just shrugged, “Bad cell connection, power outages, who knows.”

The temple was then cleaned within an hour and everyone went their separate ways, but their minds were all buzzing with excitement and joy over the good news. Not only were Steven and Connie coming back to Beach City permanently, but their daughter, Rose, was coming with them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Within a week, Steven and Connie had moved all of their belongings out of their old apartment, and into their new temporary dwelling. Three days after that, the reconstruction of the beach house began. They planned on having more rooms than just the one room that consisted of the house's kitchen, living room, den, and Steven's old bedroom. They planned on giving it a bigger kitchen, a dining room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, (just in case Steven and Connie wanted to have another kid, and if not, they could use it for recreation), a bigger living room, a guest room, an attic, and two home offices; one for Steven, and one for Connie. 

Within eight months of hard work, Steven and the gems managed to finish building the additions to the house. He, Connie, and their now fifteen month old daughter, Rose, moved in almost immediately. Rose seemed overjoyed to move into the newly refurbished house, as did Connie and Steven. The gems seemed especially happy to hear the pitter-patter of little Rose’s feet as she walked and crawled along the floor. Greg and the Maheswarans made a habit of visiting their children and grandchild almost daily. With all the love and attention that they were receiving, Steven and Connie felt that they were set to start living in Beach City again.


End file.
